


Cross Country with a Ghost?

by PMA_ALLTHEWAY



Series: Cross Country with A Ghost? [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cussing cuz we can handle that right?, Daniel is a ghost, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I didn't plan any of this, I'm trying okay, More tags later, Multi, Okay never mind heckin lotta angst, Other, Please be nice., Probably some ego shiz later on, Reader's a little shit, Smut, Spooky sorta, Tagging is actually hard when you just pull shit outta your ass, Trigger Warnings, What's a girl to do, Ya gotta help him poor boyo, if you really squint, just a little, kinda angst, mentions of death and suicide, not really - Freeform, please halp, she can't help it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMA_ALLTHEWAY/pseuds/PMA_ALLTHEWAY
Summary: You bought the board, knowing what lie ahead. Well, you thought you knew what lie ahead. Sadly, you weren't clairvoyant. But who could've predicted this?





	1. Probably Just The Neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so not my first time on here, but it is my first time possibly successfully posting, so yeah. Lemme know how I did. :P

You sat in your room, looking down at the piece of wood that was widely feared. Simply saying its name could instill the fear of God in someone, and they would flee. Hell, you'd seen a grown man run in terror just by mentioning it when you'd attempted small talk. Come to think of it, you weren't very good at small talk, so that could've been a factor, yet you seriously doubted it. But you weren't scared. In fact, you were the one who had wanted to do this. No one had pressured you into this, you hadn't been dared, no one was paying you. No, this was your own doing, your own curiosity, and you had your own motives. You wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You wanted to see why everyone absolutely dreaded the famed piece of wood.

 

The Ouija Board.

 

Oh, yes, you were dabbling in some serious shit. Well, you didn't think it was that bad, but you knew that if someone found out, namely your mom, you'd _be_ in some serious shit. So you had used your own card and account to find and buy one. Your mom didn't know, and you were very lucky to have some connections dealing with hardcore paranormal and supernatural shit. Your best friend, Mylo, had even suggested that you get a specific one. It was expensive, and you wouldn't be able to buy anything other than food for a while, but you were sure as hell hoping it was worth it.

 

Before messing with the board, you got up and went to your mother's room to check on her. _Good_ , you think to yourself, _she's asleep_. Your mom had always been a heavy sleeper, and you needed her to be conked if this was going to work. You closed her door, making sure you heard the soft click, and you went back into your own room. You stood at the doorway before heading in. You were almost 19, working a part time job and going to college. You still lived with your mom because it would've been a pain to move and it was cheaper. You helped pay bills and stuff, and she cooked and did your laundry. It was a nice agreement, and so far neither of you had really had any problems with the other. Your room, however, was your domain, and she told you that she would NOT be maintaining your space, seeing as it was your responsibility. It looked alright, albeit a bit messy. Hey, nobody's perfect, right? You were an aspiring artist, and a tech junkie, so the resulting look in your room was a cross between steam punk, artsy, and modern, with your own little touches that made the room that much more, well, cluttered. You didn't mind it, though. You embraced it. After all, it was your room, so you were free to do whatever you felt like with it. Including holding a potentially dangerous and very risky paranormal operation, the likes of which could have life altering consequences you possibly couldn't reverse.

 

You couldn't fucking wait.

 

You bounced into your room, excitement bubbling up inside you as you sat back down in the middle of your room. The famous piece of wood lay in front of you, seemingly taunting you as you realized you forgot to close the door. You got back up, exasperated, and closed the door. When you turned back around-

 

"AHH!" You couldn't help the scream of terror and surprise as your cat sat where you had been sitting before. "You sneaky lil shit. You gave me a heart attack!" You scolded them. They looked back up at you with innocent eyes. You scowled at them as you nudged them aside with your foot, huffing as you sat down. You crossed your arms and peered at them for a moment. They stared right back at you, unwavering. You had a little staring contest, and they eventually won. When you blinked and straightened up, they moved away to sit opposite you, on the other side of the board. The way they seemed to be watching- no - protecting you was slightly unsettling. You didn't let it bother you, though; you had a job to do. Dark thoughts clouded your mind as you remembered your true motive for all of this.

 

Your grandmother was gone. She had died only two months ago. The doctor said old age, but you called bullshit. Your grandmother had been 65, damnit, and that was only retirement age. _Yeah, "old age" my ass_ , you thought. Anger boiled up inside of you. Those doctors had withheld information, and you were going to find out why she had died. She had been in perfect health, and you weren't just going to let "old age" slide. Hell no. Your mom may have been willing to, but you sure as fuck weren't. That just wasn't how you played. You weren't scared to get your hands dirty if it meant getting answers, and by gods that was what you were going to do. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. If those doctors weren't going to tell you why she had died, then you would just try to ask her yourself. And so, you commenced to beginning the session.

 

You reached over and grabbed a lighter and candle, plus a couple of incense and lit them. You sat them on either side of you as you put the lighter down and took a deep breath. The cinnamon and honey smells wafted upwards and you smiled, choosing those scents because they had been a favorite of your grandma. You exhaled as you steeled yourself, realizing just exactly what you were about to do. You were trying to communicate with someone who was no longer in this realm, someone who had died.

 

You grabbed the planchette and moved it in a clockwise circle with just the tip of your pointer finger. You took another deep breath as you said, "Grandma? I've brought this board here tonight to try and communicate with you. If you'd be willing, I'd just like to ask you a few questions... It doesn't have to just be you, Grandma. If there's anyone else here, I'd be glad to speak with you, too." You waited a few minutes, and tried again. "If there's anyone here with me, could you let me know? All you have to do is move this piece of wood on the board and spell something. It can be a name, a color, a question..." You trailed off as the planchette moved under your fingers. You swallowed harshly as you realized you'd only had one finger on the planchette.

 

The planchette moved over to the "H", then the "E", and soon you made out what it was spelling.

 

"HELP ME"

 

You drew your hands away from the board, closing your eyes and taking shaky breaths, trying to calm yourself, before reaching for the small piece of wood again. "Grandma? Is that you?" You asked, your voice wavering as your emotions got the better of you. The planchette moved again, moving towards the top right of the board.

 

"NO."

 

You once again tried to compose yourself. "May I ask who I am speaking with, then?" The wood moved over to the "D", then the "A", soon spelling out a name.

 

"DANIEL"

 

You furrowed your brow in confusion. You'd never known a Daniel before, not one that had died, anyways. You tried to think of something to ask them. "May I ask why you're here, Daniel?" Again, the words "HELP ME" were spelled. "What can I do to help you, Daniel? What is it you need?"  No response. You waited a couple of minutes before repeating the question, but it seemed to you that Daniel had left the premises. _I'll try tomorrow night, just to be safe_ , you thought to yourself.

 

You silently slide the planchette over to "GOODBYE" and lean back on your hands. Throughout the whole thing, your cat had just sat there, watching you. It chose this time to get up and come sit in your lap, calming you. You absently started to pet them as you think about your experience. You hadn't been able to contact your grandmother, but you had come into contact with a spirit, which was better than you were hoping for. You sighed as you looked at your clock and saw that it was 2:00 am, nudging your cat off of your lap and leaning over to blow out the candle and snuff out the incense.

 

You stood up, stretching and feeling your bones pop in protest from being in the hunched over position for so long. You bent to grab the board and planchette and stored them under your bed, a safe place considering your mother didn't clean your room. You put the candle and incense on your dresser, along with the lighter and the incense holders. You climbed into bed and got comfy, shifting into a spot that was warm and cold and perfect. As your were in that in-between state of sleep and wide awake, you heard voices.

 

There was two, maybe three of them. One was definitely male, while the others sounded female. One of the female ones sounded familiar, kind of like... No, you thought to yourself, that's not her voice. She's dead.

 

_Probably just the neighbors_ was the last groggy thought you had before drifting off to sleep.

 

And then you were dreaming. The same dream you'd been having since your grandmother had died. 

 

Three men stood in a room that appeared to be one of the men's living room or den. The tallest one was tan with dark brown hair and hints of a beard. He was a little chubby, could be qualified as thick, and had a big ol' smile on his face. The shortest one looked of Korean or Asian descent, with his fluffy black hair and squinty eyes. You thought the reason they were so squinty, though, was probably the fact that he had on a smile just like the other one did, even rivaling the tallest one's grin as he appeared to laugh heartily. The last one had a smile on his face, too, but he looked slightly sad. He wasn't frowning or anything, but it was plain as day to you that something was bothering him. The blonde one turned a bit and seemed to notice you. He locked eyes with you and his mouth opened in shock. Before he could ever alert the others, though, your dream shifted. This time it was just the other two dark haired fellows standing in the back of a group of people. They were crying and had their heads hung low as you saw the blonde one standing on the edge, transparent looking and shaking. If the other two looked sad and grief-stricken, then the look on the blonde was that of pure, unadulterated fear, pain, and guilt. The dream shifted again, this time with the blonde sitting on the edge of what you assumed was his bed. He was sitting there, shaking, fighting back tears as he appeared to come to a decision and stood up, you just noticing that he had a gun in his hand. He slowly, ever so slowly, lifted the gun to his temple. And then- 

 

You woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! Best wishes from PMA!


	2. (Insert good chapter title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and gram gram have a get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot second chapter hope you like it!

After waking up from your dream, you glanced at your clock. 2:28 am. Damnit. Barely 30 minutes in and you already couldn't stay asleep. You wriggled into a more comfortable position and snuggled deep into your blanket, hoping that you could fall asleep and not wake up after half an hour. You finally drifted back into a dark and, thank the gods, dreamless sleep.

 

  
You woke up once again, this time to your alarm clock beeping obnoxiously in your ear. Rolling over, you switched the button off and snuggled back down to try and catch a few more z's, but then your cat, the little shit, decided to lick your ear. And when I say lick, I mean that your cat was sticking it's tongue so far into your ear, you swore it touched your brain. You yelled out in protest, spooking the cat and making them run off as you viciously rubbed at your ear, cringing at the wetness. You got up from your bed, muttering on about cats, get one they said, it'll be fun they said. Your legs were wobbly from sleep as you make it out your door and to your bathroom. When you reached the threshold, you realized that you kinda looked like crap. "Kinda" meaning "hella" and "crap" meaning "someone just ran over me twenty times with a lawnmower, drug me through a lake, then left me out to dry in the Serengeti."

You took a quick shower before deciding to go and find something to eat. When you made it your kitchen, your mother was already in there, making some biscuits and gravy. She glanced at you before offhandedly commenting, "You look sunny this morning." You smirked before replying, "You don't even know the half of it."

  
As you ate your breakfast, making small talk here and there with your mother about the weather, school, and what you'd be doing that week, your mind kept gravitating back to the board under your bed and the clock ticking, counting down the hours, minutes, seconds until you could try and contact Daniel again. Your dream was bothering you, too.

  
Why was it always those men? Who were they? Were they real? Were they **dead**?  
If so, why were you seeing them and not your grandma? You had an inkling this Daniel had some answers, and that made you all the more excited to get this day over with and out of the way.

  
You realized you had spaced out as you saw a hand in front of your face, snapping.

"Hello? Is my daughter in there? I'd like to speak with her. Or do I have to make an appointment?" Your mother's voice was filled with mirth, and you couldn't help but be a smartass in return.

  
"Why, yes, ma'am, you do have to make an appointment. What time works best for you? Now? Because that can be arranged." You smirked at her as she sighed.

"I asked if you were doing anything tonight? Because if you are I need you to cancel. Tonight I'm on night shift, and nobody will be here to watch over Ray. Would you mind?" You immediately felt bad for screwing with your mom.

  
Your grandmother's little schnauzer, Ray, was getting really old, and had recently had a benign tumor removed. The surgery had taken a lot out of him, and the vet had suggested putting him down, but your mother refused. That, combined with the recent loss of his owner, was enough to make you very concerned. You knew why your mother didn't put him down, though. It was the only physical thing other than photos that she had left of your grandma. Nothing of hers had actually been left to anybody because she hadn't wrote a will yet, seeing as she hadn't had reason to.

  
You realized your mother was waiting for an answer from you, and you nodded your head eagerly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to spend an evening with the radical Raymond?" The words sounded too sweet to your ears, but this was your chance to continue the investigation. If your mom was out of the house by the time her shift started, which was at 8:30, and she stayed at work until her shift ended at 6:00 the next morning, that left you quite a while to get some answers.

  
Your mother reached across the table and squeezed your hand gratefully. "Thank you sweetie. I am lucky to have you." You gave her your best grin back. "Of course! Who wouldn't be lucky? I _am_ amazing, after all."

  
She playfully pinched you, muttering something about "being so full of yourself," and walked off to the back of the house. You stood up and grabbed the dishes, placing them in the sink and washing them off a little, letting them soak as you went into the living room to watch tv. You plopped down on the couch, your cat following suit. You absentmindedly flipped through the channels, finally settling on some cartoons.

  
As you sat there watching some pig mutter about hunting "wabbits," you heard voices again. They were the same ones from last night, you were sure. A male and two females. Again, the one female sounded so... Familiar. You decided to investigate.

  
You followed where the voices were coming from. Definitely not the neighbors, you thought as you crept towards the back of your house. Robbers, maybe? No. They wouldn't be talking so loud. These were undoubtedly talking loud enough for people to hear, but not loud enough to hear exactly what they were saying.

  
As you inched closer and closer, you realized that the voices were in your room. You panicked slightly. What could they possibly want from your room? You crept even closer, seeing that your door was cracked. You could hear the voices clearer now, too, enough that you could make out some of the conversation.

  
"...just don't think I'm the right one for this task, that's all!" The male voice stated loudly, assumedly to his companions.

"But you **_are_** the one, we're sure of it! Don't you trust us dear?" An elderly female asked.

"Why, of course, it's just-"

He was cut off by a voice that stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Now, now, let's not fret. We are _sure_ you're the right one, and besides, your unfinished business is in another state. The only one who would be able to take you there is my granddaughter. I'm quite sure she wouldn't mind, either. She's sweet, and I know you know that, because of you talking to her yesterday. She's polite and level headed by nature. Always has been. Please, Daniel, approach her tonight, give her your request, and I assure you all will be well."

  
You fought back tears. Your grandmother. She was right there. She was on the other side of this damned door. All you had to do was-

"Why did you leave us?!" You screamed as you burst through the door. You stopped mid-emotional roller coaster as you struggled to make sense of the sight in front of you.

  
There was three of them, as the number of voices suggested. They all looked slightly transparent, yet still substantial enough to count as a being, an ethereal glow around them. There was a lady who was about your height, maybe a bit smaller standing on the right side of the male. Your eyes skipped over him, though, because there she was.

  
Your grandmother.

  
She was there. There in all her wondrous everything. She still had her favorite outfit on with her prized shoes. You could still smell her scent, although faded, rolling off of her. You attempted to smile through the tears running down your face. 

 

"Hi." You weakly stated, watching as she drifted over to you. She stopped right in front of you, close enough to reach out and touch. She smiled down at you, her eyes soft and full of love and pride. She ghosted a hand across your cheek as she blinked softly. You shivered, the feeling of her not-all-there hand on your cheek odd. After a moment or two of just standing there, you found your voice.

 

  
"Why?" That simple question made her face fall so fast. She sighed, much like your mother often did. A deep, heavy breath in, hold that for a couple of seconds, then let it out evenly.

  
"I will answer that question some other time. Please understand, dear," she added as she saw your face mirror her own, "the answer and conversation that accompanies that question are best left for another time." You were still upset, knowing that she was right there, able to answer your question, but you nodded, albeit reluctantly.

  
You both turned your heads towards the male as you heard her name. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

  
You squinted at him a bit. Why did he look so familiar? You'd never even seen- wait.

 

This was the blond! The blond from your dreams! The look of glee and curiosity in your eyes must've scared him, because he had a fleeting look of desperation and fear when you crossed your room in 3 large steps to peer closer at him. Yep, it was him alright. He looked very confused and nervous, to say the least.

  
"Daniel?" He nodded, gulping as you stepped even closer, only a couple of inches away now.

  
"Why do you show up in my dreams?" His eyes widened as he glanced to the other two.

 

They all exhaled slowly, excitement lighting up in the women's eyes, while apprehension rose in Daniel's.

  
"It means," the other woman spoke up, "that you two get to go on a road trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Errors? Spelling? Ideas? Lemme know! Have a good day and best wishes from PMA!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do ok? Did you like it? Errors? Spelling mistakes? Please let me know! I wanna do a good! Constructive criticism is appreciated and sought for! Thanks~ PMA


End file.
